1 AM
by Ififall
Summary: AustinXNowah Fanfiction/ Noah and Lucas/ Noah gets confused when Austin's younger brother Lucas, calls him urgently in the morning to pick him up from a party.


A/N I've Only been watching Austin and Nowah videos for what Two weeks? Really funny guys! Should have way more subscribers because they actually really think about the content for their videos!

Nowah and Lucas clearly have chemistry. So I decided to write about it!

* * *

Noah's car pulls up. As soon as he brakes against the gravel, he turns some music on. He pulls out a fine comb, and smoothes out his hair in the mirror, when he hears footsteps. He looks up and squints as Austin's little brother Lucas taps on the window, a little dazed and red faced.

"Hey, you here for me?" He asks.

"No I'm here for closeted trump supporters with chunky ethnic fetishes. Get in kiddo" He says opening the doors.

Lucas smiles before getting in. "Thanks"

* * *

"No problem. I like this knight in shining armour roleplay, makes me feel all straight and masculine" He starts the car. They talk about day to day stuff like Austin's gym routine and why Levi hadn't opened those socks that Mom brought him for christmas. Lucas stops Noah from rolling into road-kill in the road and wonders whether they should stop the car.

"Stop? We're just asking for an accident if we do, what if that thing's still alive?

"Only one way to find out, let's take a look" Lucas asked.

He doesn't know what makes him do it, but before Noah knows it he's stopped the car. It's early in the morning. The roads are clear. Both guys walk towards the road-kill with hesitation.

* * *

"Don't actually touch the thing, you don't wanna get infected with God knows what..." Noah says as he sees Lucas racing off into the grass-land. He came back with a discarded newpaper and bends down to pick it up.

"Lucas don't touch it...it stinks!" Noah yelled.

"Calm down...stay over there,...…. I'm just getting it out of the road...fuck!...Oww!" Lukas says

"Shit!...are you okay?" Noah said, reaching out, but not far enough to touch him.

"It bit me!" Lukas huffed.

* * *

"Shit, we need to get you checked out" Noah said forcing himself to walk over and hurry his friend to the car. "But first lets drive over the little fucker again for biting you. That was sooooo rude"

They get back into the car. Noah avoids the road-kill and races to the nearest hospital as Lucas wraps his hand around his T-shirt.

"There's no need to take me to a hospital" Lucas said clutching his hand.

"No need! You've got no-idea what that vermin's' infected with, you could have herpes or something!"

"I'm not infected with anything"

* * *

"Who are you? Dr JD Dorian? How do you know you're not infected? I'll come in with you" Noah said squeezing his shoulder. He begins to get out of the car, until Lucas taps his shoulder.

"It's just a scratch, I wasn't actually bitten" Lucas laughs as he waves his hand in front of his face. "You're so easy to freak out"

"God if you weren't already hurt my fist would freak out in your face! How did you even get the scratch?" Noah asked, turning the other way to go to Lucas' place.

* * *

"Your sticky coat hook in your car up there" He pointed. "I could sue you know..."

"And you wonder WHY Austin's my favourite?" Noah sighs.

He turns up the country music and rolls his eyes at Lucas while the younger guy nods along to music all the way home. It's a relief for Noah when he pulls up outside the Wienk brother's house. His shoulders relax and he turns the radio off.

"I should charge you for gas" Noah says.

* * *

"Me? I should charge you for pain and suffering. I've got my injury, and you know I'm not into country music"

"Get the fuck of my car you drama king!" Noah shouts.

"Where do you think I get _that_ from?" Lucas asked.

"Austin of course, Levi's really chilled and we don't spend that much time together" He's waiting for the door to open and Lucas to exit, so he can finally get some sleep. But there's an awkward pause. Noah frowns as Lucas grabs the steering wheel and turns towards him.

* * *

"Would you like to spend more time with me?" He asked.

"What? Are you pranking me? Have all of you put fucking hidden cameras in my car?" Noah asked looking around.

"Do you like me Noah?" Lucas pressed

"I'll like you more if you got out of my car. This isn't a day care centre you know"

He watches Lucas lean back in the car with a confused tired look on his face. " You do nice stuff for me"

* * *

"You're all my friends soooooo"

"Yeah but do you do nice stuff because you like me? Or do you help me out because I'm Austin's brother and you feel like you have to?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas if I hated your guts I would just tell you to your face. You know I would. I don't help you or hang out with you just to get brownie points with Austin. Individually as a person, you know I like you" Noah says.

* * *

"Right answer" Lucas nods, smiling.

Before Noah can even open his mouth to tell him to "get out now" for the hundredth time. Lucas is leaning over, almost sitting on the gear stick. He's tugging Noah by the shirt until he's close enough to wrap an arm around his neck. Noah's mind is spinning as Lucas kisses him, his lips are warm and his hands are slowly stroking his thigh through his jeans. Noah's so surprised he can barely speak, or return the kiss.

Lucas pauses and stares at him with nervousness pumping through his hazel eyes."You must be drunker than I thought" Noah squints.

Lucas gets out of the car and walks over to the driver's side. "I'm not drunk"

* * *

"Yeah fucking right" Noah chuckles.

"What are you doing Friday? I uhh….I Heard you're only working until lunch?" Lucas asks.

"Why? Are You gonna drag some more road-kill into my restaurant? Sober up and get some sleep. You'll forget this weird shit in the morning" Noah said, as he starts the car. He deliberately ignores what Lucas is saying and speeds down the street, more emotionally awake now than ever before.


End file.
